


Breath-taking

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Strangulation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor loved strangling Logan. He loved it so much that he often got hard just from it.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Breath-taking

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 20: breath play! And of course it's another sabreine XD
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: too realistic

Victor  _ loved  _ strangling Logan. He loved it so much that he often got hard just from it.

That time was no different: Creed had ambushed his favourite prey in a dark alley after a night out drinking. It hadn't been that hard, he had managed to stay hidden and undetected until the last moment, and at that point it had been too late for Logan to run away or fight back.

Victor had grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up and pushing him against a wall as he strangled him.

Logan had obviously struggled, trying to push him away from himself; it was a lost battle, but he didn't give up as he wildly kicked the air and punched Creed's arms. Not even scratching him with his claws was useful.

Victor was incredibly turned on by that situation. He could smell the runt's rising panic, he could feel his throat fighting against his hold to expand enough to let some air pass, he could see Logan's eyes get red from the explosion of blood vessels, he could hear the very faint hissing of a sliver of breath leaving his mouth. He tightened his grasp to cut it off.

Wolverine uselessly opened and closed his mouth, his movements getting weaker, his face bright red and his eyelids fluttering as he was about to faint.

Suddenly Creed let him breathe, which wiped out the fog in Logan’s mind as his lungs filled up again, his eyes wide open and focused once more.

And just as he gave him air, Victor cut it off again. He had a boner already, but that wasn’t surprising at all. It was the power that got him off so much, knowing to be the one to decide whether the runt lived or died, acting like a god with him. And the way he looked at him… ah, that was  _ everything _ ! The runt was silently pleading him, begging,  _ praying _ him to give him some air, some relief. Victor could jerk off for days just thinking about it.

He could spend hours bringing Logan to the edge of death over and over, each time a little more, a little more, until he eventually died for real… well, for a few minutes at least. And then he would do it all again.

But not that day, that day he had other priorities; he moved one hand away from Logan’s neck, letting him breathe some more as he ripped off his jeans and pulled down his own. He easily spread the runt’s legs, then he roughly pushed himself inside him.

Wolverine gasped in pain, tensing and tightening around that unwanted intrusion, his face contorted in a painful grimace and his hands holding onto Creed’s arm for support. He could barely breathe in that moment, short and fast pants entering and leaving his mouth.

Victor moved his hand back on Logan’s neck, strangling him again as he fucked him hard and fast. He saw the suffering painted on the runt’s face, he smelled it mixed with the panic of not being able to breathe, he felt it in his clenching around his dick. He leaned down on him to pant against his lips as he looked into his eyes, making him feel his breath on his wet purple lips.

Logan’s eyes got unfocused again, his body more relaxed and welcoming, his mouth gaping as he tried to drink his torturer’s breath.

When Victor felt him on the brink of losing consciousness he let him take one deep breath. Just one, to have him clear-headed and fighting again, clenching around his dick as he fucked him.

He repeated it over and over, making Logan almost faint before letting him breathe and cutting his air off again.

It took him less than usual to come, looking straight into the runt’s panicked eyes as he shivered and tightened his hold to finally choke him.

Logan’s eyes rolled back as his whole body fell limp in Victor’s arms.


End file.
